


【盾冬/PWP】Secret

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom Steve Rogers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 甜肉，其余看TAG，一开始没想写DS但是不知为何写着写着队长就Dom起来了……





	

 

凌晨4:30，超级战士的生物钟将巴基从沉眠中叫醒。

史蒂夫还在他身边呼呼大睡，而巴基有一个秘密任务，一小时后就要集合。他轻盈地从史蒂夫的手臂中脱身，翻身下床——操，他的腰和屁股好痛。

神盾局截获到了恐怖分子企图刺杀总统的情报，他们将会布下圈套，巴基则作为秘密武器埋伏在暗处，伺机捕获和猎杀对方的杀手。这趟秘密任务时间少则两周，多则数月，因此他们在昨天晚上足足做够了一个月分量的爱——也就是二十多次吧。

巴基悄无声息地朝着浴室移动，黑暗中他走路的姿势很奇怪，一瘸一拐的，好像总想去捂住自己的屁股似的。昨天晚上史蒂夫抱着他分开的双腿从沙发上操到墙上，操进浴缸里，又操到床上。他的肠道里灌满了超级士兵的精液，到最后小腹都微微鼓胀起来，结实的腹肌随着史蒂夫阴茎的抽插戳刺，被顶得一下下地晃动着。

“会……会怀孕的啊！……”他口齿不清地胡乱叫喊着，“你把我肚子搞大了……呜……史蒂夫……我要怀着你的孩子出去打仗了……”

那些胡话显然让史蒂夫更加兴奋起来，天可怜见！今晚上他都兴奋了几十次了！美国队长摇晃着腰，狠狠地将那粗壮的、青筋凸起的阴茎捅进伴侣的后穴。“那就生下来！巴基！上帝啊我真喜欢你这副模样！”他低下头来凶狠地亲吻他，超过180磅的体重压得巴基小腹要裂开似的胀痛。“就这样挺着肚子带着我的精液出去做任务，巴基！让所有人都看到美国队长操你的成果，让他们羡慕嫉妒得尖叫！”

“操！……啊，史蒂夫……！”巴基哭喊着，下腹过于沉重的胀痛感让他一瞬间真的生出了怀孕般的幻觉和恐惧。“去你的……我才不要怀孕……呜……你停下！出去……不然下、下次就给我戴套……啊！！”

他尖叫起来，史蒂夫一口气将他粗长的阴茎整根抽出，那一瞬间的拉扯和空虚感让他觉得自己连内脏都要被扯出去了——接着下一刻他又一下闯入直插到底，巴基被他弄得连声尖叫不绝，能喘过一口气的时候，他才意识到身体里的感觉有点不一样。

不是阴茎火热的，弹跳着的触感，而是什么更粗糙的东西摩擦着穴口和肠壁，弄得他小腹隐隐作痛，巴基失神的瞳仁茫然地移动着，史蒂夫满是汗水的、兴奋得大口喘气的脸，汗湿的被褥和床单，床头柜……操！

史蒂夫把他的手帕——他们毕竟都是生于一百年前的人，很多地方还保留着老式的生活习惯——裹在龟头上，一起捅进了他的后穴！

“拿不出来、怎么办……”巴基舔着嘴唇，努力适应着布料摩擦穴口嫩肉的粗糙感，以及隔着手帕传来的灼热温度。别说，还真有点……刺激。

“这样、就不会怀孕了。”史蒂夫又扑上来亲了他一口，按住巴基的腰再次卖力地干了起来……

巴基挪进浴室里关上门，靠在瓷砖墙上，闭着眼睛，不去看对面的镜子，两根手指探入后穴——那里面灌满了史蒂夫的精液，过了一晚也还是湿漉漉的，一下就浸透了他的手指。还好，手帕被塞得不深，他摸到了布料的一角，小口地吸着气，一点点地将它扯出来。

温热的液体沿着湿嗒嗒的手帕流下来，巴基咬住嘴唇，本能地收紧了后穴。浴室里充斥着肉体和精液的淫靡气味——史蒂夫的味道，巴基深深地喘了口气，他得离开史蒂夫一阵子了，现在他得整理好自己然后搭直升飞机去集合地点，不过……

他也许还可以……再享受一下史蒂夫的感觉……贪心的……

巴基拉开落地镜旁边的壁柜，一只精致的防水皮箱——他熟练地扭开密码锁，里面有一整套没眼看的性爱玩具，美国队长和冬日战士的小秘密——之一。他找出一根黑色的硅胶阳具，那玩意几乎有超级士兵肌肉隆起的小臂那么粗，长度更是骇人。这是美国队长同款，一家成人玩具店的老板追着他们求授权，主动送来了不少礼物和这只样品，巴基几乎被这玩意迷住了，然而史蒂夫大为反对，甚至摆出了队长脸教训他不许为了贪图享乐而出卖男朋友的个人信息——虽然巴基百分百能确定他只是吃醋。

最后那家玩具店的老板在看到美国队长同款的尺寸之后自己放弃了，超级士兵的玩意儿实在不是一般人消受得起的，不过巴基收获了一只完美样品，以及配套的各种型号……

他舔了舔嘴唇，遗憾地放弃了美国队长原装大小，一会还得去弗瑞那里集合，用这玩意的话真能让他舒服到路都走不动。又挑选了一会之后，巴基拿出一只中等型号的硅胶肛塞，简单地用热水沾湿之后，分开双腿，就着自己后穴中湿腻的精液，慢慢地将它推进两腿之间。

“呼……”

感受着肌肉一点点被撑开的滋味，巴基闭着眼，长长地轻舒了一口气，后穴含了一夜史蒂夫的精液，已经有些麻木了，新的玩具进入身体带来的刺激感，又让肠道内湿热黏糊的酸胀变得强烈起来。

他努力并拢了一下双腿，低头看向自己已经半勃的阴茎。现在他要把自己打扮好，收拾利落出发了。全副武装的巴恩斯特工，冷酷无情的冬日战士，后穴里塞着玩具被灌满美国队长的精液，马上就会神清气爽地出现在弗瑞和他手下那群崇拜他们的小特工面前……

“嗯……”

巴基靠在浴室冰冷的瓷砖上，在脑海中想象着几十分钟后的画面。他感觉到皮肤因为兴奋而发热，下身微微颤抖着，忍不住发出了一声微弱而快乐的呻吟。

 

——————————

 

现在是早上7:00，他们早就集合完成了，但至少还要等一个小时才能出发。他就知道，天杀的官僚主义。

现在他可以休息，或者随便做点什么，小特工们用崇拜和羡慕、也许还有点其他什么的眼神偷偷地注视着他，但没有人敢于上前搭话，这很好。巴基无视了他们，面无表情地走进更衣室——然后迅速地关上了门，反锁起来。

这间更衣室没有监控，这是巴基的另一个小秘密——因为上次他就是在这里当着在场的史蒂夫和监控对面的弗瑞的面手撕了摄像头。巴基掏出手机，在更衣室的长椅上坐下来，体内的肛塞被碾压了一下，他低低地呜咽出声，一边在木椅上扭动着身体分开双腿，一边拨通了那个快速拨号为“1”的电话。

“史蒂夫……”

他的声音又软又黏，比电话对面的史蒂夫听上去更像没睡醒的样子。“巴基？”史蒂夫打了个呵欠，“你们还没出发？”

“嗯……也许还有一个小时，不知道还在准备什么……”巴基小小地呻吟着，史蒂夫很快就发现了不对。“老天……那你现在在干什么？”

“你猜？……”热气呼在手机屏幕上，他听到从电话另一端传来了喘息声，“我猜，在跟我做差不多的事情……”

“可不是，史蒂夫……你该去浴室看看的……”他的手指移动着，终于解开了那身麻烦得不行的战斗服腰带，拉开了裤链，然后褪下裤腰。他侧头夹着手机，用金属的手支撑着自己，另一只手做着这些，腰肢的扭动不断改变着肛塞的角度，他发出了一连串小小的、湿润的鼻音。

电话那头传来悉悉索索的声音，史蒂夫在走动，听上去像是拖着他那条宽大的睡裤，他还在打着哈欠，昨天晚上看来真是够劲……然后声音在他走到浴室的时候停止了，史蒂夫短促地大笑了一声，他的声音听上去又像被被吓到了又像强忍着笑意。“我的天！拜托……巴基！”声音低了下来，带着一些湿润的、色情的暗示。“你真的，含着那玩意上战场，了？……”

“拜托啊，史蒂夫……”巴基的手伸进了自己的内裤，将它扯下来，抚慰着自己。他的声音懒洋洋的，“所以……你猜猜，我在做……什，嗯……么？……”

“你在想我，巴基。”史蒂夫在电话另一端吞咽着唾液，发出清晰的声音。从冰冷手机上传来的他的声音像是含着湿润的气音。“在用你那淫荡的小屁股想我……”

“我好想你……我真该晚走一个小时的……”那个低哑、软黏的声音毫不隐瞒地承认了这些，巴基用自己有温度的手指把玩着阴茎和囊袋，但这还远远不够。即使只是手指，也和史蒂夫宽大、骨节分明的有力手指的触感截然不同。他深深地喘着气，将身体的重心更向后仰，分开的双腿屈起，脚搁在长椅的边缘，将自己的后穴暴露出来。手指在湿腻敏感的臀缝间胡乱移动了一阵之后，他终于摸到了那个硅胶玩具滑溜溜的边缘。巴基咬着嘴唇，轻轻地拨弄了一下肛塞留在外面的短柄，试着拉动它。

他只拉了一下，被撑开的紧密贴合的内壁立即绞紧了，紧紧地含着那个玩具，轻微的拉扯也让敏感后穴感觉到十足的摩擦快感——他几乎是立即就发出了一声柔软的、撒娇似的闷哼。

史蒂夫在那边很明显地哆嗦了一下，他的声音变得更粗糙更急迫了。“巴基、巴基。”他喘息着，“让我看看你，巴基，让我看你现在的样子。”

巴基将手机拿远，切换到了FaceTime。他伸长金属手臂，将手机拿得足够远，足够拍下他的全身了。小屏幕上的男人穿着黑色的紧身皮衣，上身整整齐齐，下身的裤子却褪到了膝盖，屈起的双腿大张，在全黑的武装中裸露出一段雪白的结实大腿，和沾湿了淫靡水光的柔软臀部，而在湿漉漉的白皙屁股中间，又插着被拉出了一小截的黑色肛塞。

操，巴基自己都忍不住吞了一下口水，这真是……真是太色情了……

而视频对面的金发男人看上去快疯了。“操，巴基。我操，”他结结巴巴地半天说不出话来，“我，我是说，你，”美国队长用力地闭上眼睛往后倒在床上，他的肩膀抖动着，手显然在忙活。“我操！”他闭着眼大喊了一声，好像是终于缓过来了。

他再次睁开眼睛的时候，看向视频对面的目光里多了一点严厉和命令的意味——对巴基小小的贪心和恶作剧。

操，那正是巴基想要的。

“把那玩意再拉出来一点。”史蒂夫盯着屏幕对面，同样大口大口喘息着抚慰自己的巴基，开始给他下命令。

“是，队长。”巴基闭着眼轻声说，开始慢慢地拉动肛塞，已经被浸得光滑湿润的玩具与肉体摩擦着，发出清晰可闻的哧哧水声。他的动作很慢，让艳红肉襞被拉扯着，一点点翻到体外才恋恋不舍地与肛塞分开的景象都清晰可见，他的穴口在明显地颤抖和收缩着，昨晚留在身体的里面的白浊精液也被扯得一小股一小股地流了出来，沿着臀缝滴下去。

“好……就到这里……天哪巴基，你可真贪吃……别再碰它……”

巴基听话地随着史蒂夫的指令停止了动作，然而下一个命令却要难得多了。“你的小穴还在不断往里面吞着……就这么恋恋不舍吗？慢慢来……慢慢把它再吞进去，全部吞进去，就像你承受我的阴茎一样……”巴基试着动了一下，但那玩意明显太滑了。“史蒂夫……”

“嘘，别做声……还有时间，在你们出发之前，你知道我能给你什么……”

巴基半睁开眼睛看了手机一眼，对面金发的男人明显地专注了起来，指挥着他的欲望。他再一次闭上眼，开始专注于一点点收紧酸痛肿胀的穴口，照着史蒂夫的指示努力地将那个玩具往回吞入。“我的时间……可不多……”

“足够的……足够的……把衣服也解开，从领口解开，揉你自己的胸部。用你的右手揉搓乳头，就像我平时做的那样……对，用力一点……”

他开始放空意识，将自己交付给身体的快感和电话对面那个声音。一边揉搓胸部一边吞下后穴中玩具的感觉让他恍惚觉得自己真在被史蒂夫侵犯。“史蒂夫……嗯……”

他的鼻音里面也好像灌满了水，眼角更是有泪水开始溢出。史蒂夫下达命令的声音变得遥远而温暖，他卖力地执行着指令，快感一波接一波的袭来，身体好像泡在热水里一样，晕乎乎的。

“很舒服吗，巴基？你都在哭了……小巴基也在哭了呢……”

时间一分一秒地过去，他的手在史蒂夫的命令下肆意地揉搓着自己的身体，揉捏乳头、按压小腹，玩弄阴囊和会阴，后穴更是一刻不停地紧紧含着那枚玩具。这样的强烈快感下即使不碰触阴茎他也硬得发痛，早就可以高潮了。然而史蒂夫冷酷而精确地控制着时间，就好像他知道巴基的队伍何时会出发一样。

“等等……再等等……时间还足够让你快乐……他们会开始集合，会来找你，会找到这里，开始敲门……等到冬日战士的小秘密被撞破的前一秒，等到我让你高潮的时候……”

巴基猛地颤抖了一下，为他言语中那可怕的兴奋和焦灼——他简直马上就要射出来了。

但是还没结束，还没到史蒂夫承诺给他的高潮。他沉默而粗重地喘着气，铁臂举着手机，人类的手颤抖而粗暴地抚弄着自己的身体，等待着。

甜蜜而又焦虑地等待着。

 

END.


End file.
